Angels and Ghosts
by nymphadora026
Summary: Tessa, Tyler and Maggie are the new crime-fighting trio. But then, the speakerbox boss assign them a mentor, a trainer. But Maggie isn't ready to have someone telling her what to do. Neither is Dylan when we don't listen... Sparks will fly


**This is quite short, but it's only my first chapter. This is an idea that popped in my head while I was wondering if they could make a third movie...**

Exactly like every morning, at a five to nine, the Los Angeles loft occupied by three very different girls was took by no surprise at all by the arrival of a young man with really curly hair. Max wasn,t even knocking, there was no use to it since the girls knew exactly at which time he was coming ans if he caught them at a bad moment it absolutely wasn't his fault.

"How are my favorite angels this fine morning?" he asked, his usual smile plastered on his face as the head of one of the girls popped from behind a door he knew was her room. Tessa was a tall, black, girl with long and straight hair always tied in a high pony tail.

"Morning Max! You should plug your cell, it's two to nine..."

"Right." he said, nodding vigorously, as he walked to the little side table placed right next to the sofa where the little radio box was sitting, waiting to transmit the messages form the boss to his new angels.

"Tyler!! Maggie!! Wake up call!!" Tessa sreamed throughout the entire loft and suddenly, her two roomates and colleagues appeared. Tyler was a medium sized auburn young woman clad in homemade clothes and her hair tied in a loose bun and Maggie was the smallest in size but the most imposant still. With her wavy brown locks and always well dressed, usually a book in hand, she had some kind of presence. The three girls all sat at once exactly at the same time Max's phone rang. He pressed the talk button and their boss's voice filled the room.

"Good morning angels."

"Good morning Charlie!" their faces all wore a bright smile. They only started working for Charlie officially a month ago but all three of them loved this job. They really did get along eally well. It was easy though, since Tyler was more of a shy person and juste went along wth everything, Tessa was independant but still she accepted without any fights Maggie's authority. In a month, they all grew pretty close, same for Max. And even though they barely had two missions yet, they loved it.

"Angels, I made a decision which you may be happy or not about. You all are doing a perfect job but I know you have all a great potential and I'd like to develop it. For that, I assigned for you a trainor, a mentor." At that exact moment, all of their expressions were pretty different. Tyler seemed happy and Tessa well, she didn't seem to care. But Maggie's brow was furrowed deep. She was the chef of this team! They were doing fine when they listened to her, why would they need a mentor who would give her orders?  
As on cue, the doorknob turned and four faces turned to look at the intruder. In their doorway stood a rather small, red-head, young woman. Clad in a pair of worn out jeans and a slack Stryper T-Shirt, she didn't look that happy to be there too.

"Angels, meet --"

"Dylan!!" Max rose to his feet and rush to his "fake sister". Suddenly, the smile crawled back on her lips. It has been a long time since she last saw Max, whom she considered to be her little brother, only with no blood link. They both briefly hugged.

"Hey Max! I forgot you became the new 'Bosley'! How is it going?"

"Really good!" he turned back to the three roomates "Angels, meet Dylan Sanders, the best Angel I know... no offence. Dylan, meet Tyler, Maggie and Tessa." She waved briefly before Tyler jumped to her feet to shake vigourously her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you, miss Sanders. You were in the generation before us, right? With misses Munday and Cook?" This time, Dylan's eyes dropped to the floor. She hated being remembered of that...

"I--"

"Yes she was" interrupted Charlie, whom almost everyone had forgot about "But unfortunately, Alex and Natalie had to take a leave. Now Dylan is the pioneer of my new 'departement', which doesn,t have a name yet."

"Yes, I call myself a ghost... since I'm mostly doing undercover work where I have to be invisible... like a ghost..." she explained. Max looked impressed, same for Tyler and Tessa but Maggie still gave her that disgusted look she've had for all the morning.

"Well, now that averyone's intrdoduced, I'll let you, angels, to the hands of Dylan. Have a good day."

"Bye Charlie!" they all chimmed in, even Max who was probably the happiest person in the room.

**Don't worry, you'll know what happened to Nat and Alex soon. Please, I loooove reviews! Feel free to leave some!**


End file.
